


Indebted

by itsrealnovem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm new to this, M/M, sorry. Hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrealnovem/pseuds/itsrealnovem
Summary: Agent Byun vowed to protect Prince Chanyeol with his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	Indebted

Park Chanyeol III was indurate. His face shows that, pretty much. He wasn't bad, no of course not, but he needs to be as strong as any sturdy mountain. Be fearless as a leader. Be of the best he could ever be. In leading and protecting. He was the first born, trained to be responsible and as nearly as perfect as he, he wanted things to be impeccable. 

He is the Crown Prince. He must be treated and act as such. 

He needs to protect his kingdom, more so, the people around him, especially his family. 

That's one of the many reasons why his eyes are trained almost everywhere, watching, in that very room. 

His face contorted to nothing but a frown as if he was not happy with how the place screams bliss, and inevitable danger due to its openness he had been so opposed about. But this wasn't his occasion to interfere on, even being the powerful Prince that he was. 

There are flowers everywhere, a melodious tune hanging in the air, and too much white. Everything was pristine and elegantly white. Well, it was a wedding after all. However, too open for risks of safety. Serenely appalling, if you ask the Prince. 

The said prince sits impatiently, waiting for his cousin and his bestfriend to emerge from the church doors. Even the processional wasn't even starting yet. The church, even with being sacred, wasn't safe. It was a vintage church but with deep history and memory from the old age of the royal family. There, the grooms decided to hold a private celebration of their marriage. It was a perfect place for unity. However, with lesser guards and lesser security. 

This explains the growing agitation on the Prince. No matter how much his bestfriend, Prince Kai, had begged his fiancé to have more security — his cousin, Kyungsoo, didn't budge. His cousin doesn't fancy any of the grandest things anyway, he wants an intimate wedding. Only the closest people being invited. Harsh and absolutely perilous, but he doesn't want his wedding to be jam-packed with their royal guards. 

The Prince, however, as protective as the groom, hired men to patrol. He was cautious like that, especially that he brought his little brother with him. 

"You should probably relax, Hyung." his little brother, Prince Sehun, says beside him. They were seated in front along with the vacated seats for the royal family — for his brother, him and Kyungsoo's family that is whilst Prince Kai's family are on the other side of the spacious room. Their father, the King, wasn't able to attend because his majesty flew to the United States for a unity meeting and asked his eldest son to cover all his duties left in the country. 

"I am relaxed, little brother." he replies to the younger, his tone rigid. 

"Kyungsoo-hyung will decapitate you if he finds out that you hired men to patrol around this church, which by the way is safe. You checked the perimeters even before the wedding day. Our cousin will be fine. You made sure of that. Auntie would've been proud of you."

The crown prince sighed. He promised their aunt, on her last breath, that he would protect their only son, and he did. He always did. 

"You did a great job, hyung. Not just being the youngest and most successful leader there is in this country. But also being a hyung, a son, and a friend." the younger patted his back as if he feels every weight the crown prince carried upon his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Sehun-ah."

"Why don't you enjoy the ceremony. Look pleased than worried for our cousin and your best friend intimate unity. Better yet, look around for a potential lover." the prince scoffed. Here they go again. 

"You're not getting any younger, your highness. You need someone."

"I am utterly busy, brother. Besides, do you think anyone can handle me? Not just that, I am not easy to please. You know that."

"Of course you aren't." his brother chuckles, and only then he smiled. Which he rarely does in front of many people. No one can make Park Chanyeol smile unless you're a part of his family. 

Everyone knows that the Prince wasn't easy to please. He was the prince. He deserves nothing but the best. But, being with someone is least of the Prince's worries. He had a kingdom to rule, not a heart to wound. 

The ceremony was cued to start and they were politely asked to stand. The prince was too busy looking at the closed door that he failed to see a young man in a white suit walk pass him quietly, heading in front of the piano, replacing to sound recorded with the flawless glide of his fingers to the keys. 

The Prince didn't mind the sudden change of music, only with the start of the entourage and he smiles seeing his bestfriend walking down the aisle with the widest grin he had ever seen him put. 

"The singer looks absolutely stunning, Hyung." Prince Chanyeol rolled his eyes with his brother's comment and just hums. It isn't new that he hears Prince Sehun complement someone. His tongue had always been good with sweetness. 

He didn't turn his head, completely uncaring. 

Not until the said singer, started singing. 

======================================

As the youngest prince said, the crown prince was hard to please. He rarely shows interest in many petty things, he's not amused with arts as simple nor entertainment that isn't as grand for his taste. However, today was different. The moment the wedding singer opened his mouth to sing, the prince had never whipped his head as fast to look where the voice was coming from. 

"An angel." Prince Chanyeol unconsciously murmurs as he watched the petite male in a white suit, his eyes closed, and a serene look on his face. He was supposed to be looking at his cousin walk down the aisle but this man had bewitched his eyes,and for the very first time, he had looked at someone more than a glance. He was staring, and honestly, who wouldn't? 

The said man was gorgeous. Ethereal even, and the prince had never seen such beauty of a man before. Who was he? Where did he came from? 

The singer's melodious voice echoed within the church walls. And as surprising as it is, the prince had gasped as the singer opened his eyes. 

He was beautiful, ang the prince was mesmerized. 

and then suddenly the spell was broken.

A high-pitched scream was heard. Gunshots echoed and the prince came back from his trance. 

He immediately called for the guards and ushered the grooms into safety as the guest huddled up with the sudden tension. 

"Go!" he shouted as he hears another gunshot fires into nowhere. The guards where everywhere pointing to no one in particular. He signalled his little brother to let the guests take the exit as the guards search for the culprit. Those bastards were hiding, making a poor excuse of fright not of combat. A pistol was already in his hands, his stand deadlyas he wanders his eyes to the place, alert and ready to kill. He runs towards where his eyes caught a shadow, fires his gun when he saw it moving. 

A guard was down, then another, and another like domino and they had shoot aimlessly. They don't kbow where the gunshots are coming from! As much as he wanted the guards to search, endangering the guest would not be an option. The lesser guards he was with the more guards are there to protect his people. 

This was bad. 

"Hyung!" 

Prince Sehun, who was the last to exit as he ushered the guests, suddenly fell down, clutching his left arm, and groaning with the sudden intrusion of pain. 

He was shot.

"SEHUN!" he was about to help his younger brother when another shot was fired from his right. It was everywhere. But he doesn't know where exactly. His guards was taken aback, silent, eyes scanning the place. 

"Your Majesty." he hears a voice from his back and he hears his guards pointed their guns to their direction, only to fall one by one. 

He was about to turn his back, but he halted as he feels a gun pointed on his head. It was cold and heavy. 

"Another move and your brother dies, Prince Chanyeol. I won't be shooting him nor you myself, tho. This is just a warning." the man says, voice so sickenly manacing. He might be as hideous as his voice. 

"I have eyes, and guns everywhere, even one on your brother's back. Why do you think the guards haven't reported to you yet? Pathetic Royal Guards."

Prince Chanyeol might have know how to fight, he can aim perfectly well, too, but he was afraid he'll endanger his brother's life even more if he moves. So he stood frozen in his place, gritting his teeth as his hold on his gun tightens, aiming to the ground. He was fucking useless for a prince, he thought. 

"You're pathetic too, Gyeom." he heard a voice from his back again, but this time it was sweet and honeyed. He feels the gun tremble on his head, probably his captive, too. 

He hears calculative steps from his back and he can feel the fear emanating from the person holding the gun pointed at him, same with the widened ayes from his younger brother's captive. 

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. I'LL SHOOT!" the man pathetically says. "I have my men everywhere!" the man even pointed harder in his skull, making him groan. If only he wasn't afraid for his brother's life, he would move. He can't afford to see his brother fall down like the rest of his guards. He already felt worse. 

But then, he heard the other man chuckle. 

"You almost executed a perfect plan, Gyeom. But you forgot one thing." the steps grew closer, and he was still just standing there. Unable to move. 

"Me." 

He didn't even hear a gunshot, only a body that fell on the floor, the gun no longer pointed at him, and his hand immediately shoots his brother's captive, chest bleeding in an instant. 

He looked at Sehun, who now standing up — unbothered by the gunshot and the dead body lying before him. He was shocked, but it seems to be from a different reason. His eyes wide like saucers looking at the person behind him, and before he could turn his head, he feels a pat on his back. 

"Not bad, your highness. You are as calculative as they said. Soft but calculative."

He slowly turned his back, and he almost stumbled, when the man retreats his hand and smiled like nothing happened. 

There he was — his savior, wearing a white suit, now dirtied with crimson blood. His hand is holding a fabrique nationale five-seven semi-automatic pistol, and he had a calm expression on his face while now looking down at the man on the ground, head bloody. 

"Fuck", the prince cursed under his breath. He kills but not that gruesome. 

"I'm sorry you have to witness that, Your Majesty." he says smiling softly as his eyes darted to his younger brother, Sehun. Who was still clutching his left arm. 

"Y-you're the s-singer." Sehun stutters beside him. He didn't even notice that his brother already made his way to where he was standing. 

"Guess I am." he smiled again, and the Prince was so bewildered. "Better clean your wound, your highness. You might be prone to pain, but a gunshot is still nasty."

Prince Chanyeol was about tobsay something when the head of the Royal Guards and Police came. Late as always. He huffed in anger with that. 

"Your Majesty." the captain paid him respect. Sehun was escorted to treat his wound and he was left to talk with the guard. . The singer had turn his back after he smiled at him, walking towards the the general as some of the authorities scattered to inspect the church. 

"Prince Kai and Prince Kyungsoo are safe, your highness. The guests are, too. The attack was unprecedented, that is why we have left the best agents as you instructed. But we are sorry for our lack."

"Many of our men died. Because we weren't prepared enough. How the fuck did this happen?" he seethed. 

"Did you arrest the mastermind of this?" he breathed. Calming himself. The emotions have just dawned on him now, his breathing ragged and unsteady. 

"He's dead, Your Highness." 

"What?" he gasped. 

"Alpha already executed him. Painfully brutal, if I may add. "

"Who is Alpha?" he asked, and the man looked at the singer who was now removing his blood-stained suit. "He is Agent Alpha."

"He's an agent?" he spluttered unbelievingly, and the officer nodded.

"The best that there is. We were thankful he's here, if not…we might have failed you. Our apologies, your highness." the Prince didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the singer — no, an the agent who killed the bastard who had the audacity to kill him.

The agent's beautiful face was not even showing any sign of being bothered, nor remorse. It shows nothing but a smile, as if he didn't kill anyone today. The Prince envied it, if he was honest. How can someone as young as him smile after pulling a trigger. Be an agent, more so. 

He wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with a little bit of action on the side so please bear with me. I don't know if I'll do well with it so I'll just wing it. Hoho. [Sana mapanindigan ko. Iyaq]


End file.
